narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Deletion on the Naruto Fanon
Starting two weeks from today, on Thursday, May 21st, 2009 and ending on Thursday, May 28, 2009, any user who is interested will use the feature (also shown as the “'Random page'” button) to look for articles that fail the Naruto Fanon Rules and Regulations and the Guide to Godmodding and encyclopedic standards. So how do we determine if an article gets deleted? Basically, it needs to fail a significant amount of the two articles just mentioned's standards. If an article just has a few spelling errors here and there, then it wouldn’t be deleted. That’s just absurd. I’m talking things like, well, this. No offense to the author, but it’s filled with absolutely absurd stuff and has no baring on the Naruto World at all (I mean just read the thing). It comes down to spelling, grammar, power level of the said character/jutsu, structure, formatting, etc. Basically, take storyline out of the mix, and what you have left is whether or not something fits encyclopedic standards and the standards of the Rules and the Guide to Godmodding and other relevant policies. Depending on what the issue(s) is/are, the users will tag the article with the template. HOWEVER, other tags would need to be added as well. Tags would be things such as: * * * * * I’m sure there are more that I’m forgetting, since those are just off the top of my head, but I trust that you get the idea. Anyway, once and one or more of those tags is put onto an article (this is to tell the author what's wrong with it), it’s subject to deletion. If someone objects to the tagging of the article, they can contact the person who tagged it and they can work it out together. They can call in a neutral administrator to help them decide whether it remains tagged or if it becomes untagged. : CAVEAT: If you come across an article that clearly seems to have had a lot of effort put into it but still has issues with spelling, grammar and the like, I strongly suggest that you help to clean some of that up. Please use common sense and proper discretion - this mass deletion is for epic failures, not things that have a few issues here and there. After this one process is over, we would put out a general wiki-wide announcement stating the new standards and Manual of Style for the Naruto fanon wiki. YOU HAVE TWO WEEKS TO CORRECT ANY MISTAKES POINTED OUT. IF YOU HAVE NOT BY THE STATED DATES ABOVE, THE TAGGED ARTICLES WILL BE DELETED WITH NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTS!!! You have been warned ahead of time. This was discussed and agreed upon by administrators; User:Ten Tailed Fox, User:Cold hard steel, User:Seireitou, User:Mewshuji, and User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 04:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion Please use this space for any discussion regarding the ongoing tagging of articles for the massive deletion. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 04:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Are fan couplings allowed?Naruto wikia won't let me do my project there.They said post it on Narutofanon. :Fan couplings are a touchy topic to cover, since they primarily concern canon characters, which are only allowed if they contain fan-made information. They method in which you are displaying your information is leaning towards breaking our rules and regulations, since they contain information found exclusively from the actual series. To be real honest, I don't find much of a reason to have fan couplings on here, since people can technically come up with any sort of pairing they want. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) STAY AWAY FROM MY ARTICLES!!!! JUST STAY AWAY FROM 'EM--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Proper GFDL credit Hello all. I'm Brandon Rhea, the brainchild behind the mass deletion on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki which this mass deletion was clearly inspired by. If you take a look here, you'll find that it's virtually an exact copy of this. That's fine, I don't mind, but because all wikia content is released under the GFDL license, which requires proper credit, please note the template that I added here. That is all. Thank you. EDIT: Oh, and off topic, but I also gave you an template so you can properly source your images. =P - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 20:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC)